Teste
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Muito literal...


**Título: Teste  
Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada.  
Advertências: Romance / Humor  
Classificação: PG-13 (T)  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo: **Muito literal...

* * *

-Bones... Eu quero fazer um, uh, _teste_ – ele lhe lançou um olhar nervoso. – Um experimento – ela definitivamente parecia animada agora. Ele rezava para que ela não chutasse seu traseiro ao descobrir _que_ tipo de teste ele planejava.

-Experimento?

-Sim. Eu... Por favor, não fique brava comigo. Eu...

Ela sorriu, fitando-o com curiosidade. – Por que eu ficaria brava com você, Booth? Você está assimilando a ciência. E eu acho completamente válido seu interesse pela razão ao contrário da intuição.

-Só... – ele suspirou. – Não fique brava comigo.

Ela franziu o cenho quando ele invadiu seu espaço pessoal, muito intrigada. Mas a curiosidade foi substituída por choque quando o homem segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e roçou sua boca com a dela.

Ela estava ali, imóvel, com a boca de Booth sobre a sua. E o pensamento lhe escapando rapidamente.

-Booth, o que você está fazendo? – ela afastou seu rosto um pouco para fitá-lo.

O moreno tinha uma expressão sofrível. – Apenas, Bones... Deus, apenas me ajude nisso, por favor?

-_Não!_ – ela segurou as mãos dele firmemente e recuou antes que ele voltasse aos seus lábios. – O que está havendo Booth? O que é que—

Os lábios dele tornaram para os dela, desta vez firmemente, aproveitando-se de sua boca entreaberta.  
Ela o empurrou ao sentir seu próprio corpo tremer por inteiro. Ela cerrou com toda sua força as mãos ao redor dos punhos dele, suas unhas na carne dele; ela não queria machucá-lo _de verdade_, ela só... Oh meu Deus, a língua dele havia encontrado a sua. E... _humhumhum_. Suas unhas ainda o apertavam, o feriam, mas ela estava mais certa do que a morte – metaforicamente falando, obviamente - que não iria soltá-lo.

Então ele cortou o beijo. E por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ela se sentia frustrada. Muito frustrada.

-_Eu sinto muito, Bones! _– mesmo ela sendo tão ridícula em ler expressões, ela poderia dizer que era arrependimento que ela via nos olhos dele. – Eu só queria entender... – ele meneou a cabeça negativamente, mas ela não deixou que ele recuasse, não permitiu que ele se afastasse, apesar de suas unhas não estarem mais em sua carne.

-O que?

-Veja, eu não... ando me sentindo bem - o olhar de preocupação dela, o fez acrescentar: - Era por isso que eu não queria lhe dizer. Não é nada demais, eu não estou doente – Brennan deve ter deixado escapar alguma expressão de desconfiança e incredulidade, porque Booth acariciou sua bochecha com os polegares. – Bones, eu não estou doente. É que... Eu ainda não me sinto como se fosse eu mesmo, entende?

-Não efetivamente – ela contrapôs com o cenho franzido.

Booth riu. Os lábios dele tocando os dela rapidamente, sem resistência desta vez, ele gemeu suavemente quando ela lhe ofereceu os lábios. – Não seja tão literal, Bones.

-Booth?

Ele suspirou. – Eu estou bem. Gordon Gordon disse que talvez eu só precisasse de sua companhia, para me sentir com eu. Que talvez um 'beijo curativo' fosse a solução. E agora que eu penso, talvez eu não devesse ter sido tão literal – ele lhe ofereceu seu sorriso patenteado 'liquefaz _ossos_'.

-Beijos curativos não existem, Booth. Isso é completamente estúpido em verdade, eu quero dizer - o riso dele a distraiu da argumentação. – Muito literal?

-Yeah. Muito literal.

O ar dela tornou a ser de revolta: - Eu deveria bater em você – sob o olhar inquisitivo dele, ela prosseguiu: - _Eu não gosto de ser surpreendida, Booth. Você não pode simplesmente me beijar. Além disso, é um comportamento grosseiro e da antiguidade!_

-Você não pareceu se incomodar realmente.

-Eu feri seus pulsos em revolta!

-Yeah – ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso malicioso, os olhos brilhando em diversão.

-Booth! – ela conhecia aquele olhar dele. Arrogante. Macho-alfa se gabando. Ela sentiu raiva, ela deveria _mesmo_ estapeá-lo.

Ele se aproximou lentamente e, Deus, ela estava pronta para lutar. Mas para sua surpresa, ele não a beijou, ele nem sequer se aproximou de sua boca. Booth deixou seus lábios no ouvido dela: – _Você gemeu, Bones._

Ela engoliu duro, o tom dele fazendo maravilhas com seu baixo-ventre. Ela expirou lentamente, buscando concentração e uma explicação.  
Surpresa. Era isso que ela estava sentindo. Apenas isso.

-_Foi um som incrível, eu só não podia parar _– Booth sussurrava, dispensando curtos beijos persuasivos, no ponto logo abaixo sua orelha. –_ Devo confessar que não 'senti muito' de verdade. Eu não fui sincero ao pedir desculpas. Inferno, eu faria novamente, Bones_ – os lábios dele estavam em sua bochecha, e ele seguiam seu curso, aproximando-se dos lábios dela. – _E de novo _– outro beijo, desde vezes na esquina da boca da mulher. – _E de novo..._

Brennan se negou a se render, virando o rosto.

-_Você vai me ferir de novo, Temperance?_

Ela lhe lançou um olhar altivo. – Você vai me beijar novamente?

-_Inferno,_ sim!

-Então, eu vou te machucar.

Ele sorriu perversamente. – _Dê o seu melhor, Bones._

Booth avançou um passo e um de seus braços envolveu a cintura dela, puxando-a para si, seu rosto ao encontro dela. Sua boca procurando e encontrando a dela.  
Eles suspiraram em agrado.  
Mas ela queria lutar. Brennan recuou um passo e Booth a puxou para si outra vez, afundando suas mãos em sua blusa, segurando-a com firmeza, alguns dedos errantes em sua pele quente... Brennan resmungou sob a boca dele, antes de, frustrada, deslizar a língua para ele. E então recuar novamente.

-Bones...

-O que?

-Não lute comigo.

-Eu vou – ela afirmou beijando seu queixo. – E eu vou feri-lo – ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dele. – E você vai gostar _disso_ – as mãos dela envolveram seu pescoço, uma delas deslizando por seu cabelo e puxando-o com vontade para trás. – _Porque você deve entender o que é 'pedir permissão' e 'esperar por autorização', agente especial Seeley Booth._

-Qualquer coisa, Bones. O que você disser.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e Booth lhe lançou um olhar suave.

Fim

* * *

**NA:** Yeah, gente, eu ainda estou aprendendo a lidar com esses dois... rs.  
Espero que curtam.


End file.
